How to save a life
by SayQueso
Summary: Kyle stayed were he was, watching the other boy like a hawk to a mouse. The silence is heavy as Kenny smokes his cigarette, and Kyle wonders why he even came.    K2 hints of Style, Songfic, Rated M for language.


**Title: **How to save a life**  
><strong>**Author:**SayQueso **  
><strong>**Pairing,Character(s): **K2, hints of Style**  
><strong>**Rating:**M for language only. **  
><strong>**  
><strong>

_Step one you say we need to talk__  
><em>_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk__  
><em>_He smiles politely back at you__  
><em>_You stare politely right on through_

"Hey."  
>"Hey."<br>"We need to talk."  
>"I know."<p>

The air feels thick, too thick, squeezing his lungs and suffocating him. The emotions, long forgotten, that were buried deep in his heart sink further. Things... changed between them, ever since the thing with Stan..

"Kenny I'm sorry."  
>"No your not"<p>

The bitterness in his voice stings, so much that Kyle needs to take a step back, from the pain, from the harshness in his tone. It's too much, too much, and things get quiet.  
>Kenny lets out a small sigh, his clear eyes look tired, and sad, no trace of resentment found in them. The blond looks to his left for a moment before spotting a nearby bench, he approaches it and wearily takes a seat. Gently reaching into his orange parka, he takes out the oh-too-familiar box Kyle had seen so many times before. Shaky hands grasp a cigarette from the box, and with his free hand brought out a lighter. He lit the cigarette and placed it at his lips, which in turn curled around it, feeling its comfort and security. The poison smoke caressed his scarred lungs, and aching heart.<p>

_Some sort of window to your right__  
><em>_As he goes left and you stay right__  
><em>_Between the lines of fear and blame__  
><em>_You begin to wonder why you came_

Kyle stayed were he was, watching the other boy like a hawk to a mouse. The silence is heavy as Kenny smokes his cigarette, and Kyle wonders why he even came.  
>Its his turn to let out a sigh as he lifts his head towards the sky, a calm wind shakes his cherry red curls against his forehead, reminding him why he stopped wearing his signature ushanka a while back...<br>**  
><strong>**~~FlashBack~~**  
><em><br>__"Hahaha stop it Kenny!"__  
><em>_The water swished around Kyle's chest as he playfully dodged Kenny's splashes. His family had taken their annual trip to lake Tardica, and they let him invite his boyfriend Kenny along. It was a sunny Saturday morning when they arrived, and proceeded to waste no time in striping and jumping into the clear water. __  
><em>_While Kyle shielded his eye's from the liquid, Kenny took the opportunity to grab him by the shoulders and press him against his chest. Holding him in place as Kyle laughed and struggled to get free, the shorter boy went limp in his arm's after a while, accepting his defeat. The taller blond pressed his nose unto the bouncy red curls, taking in the sweet smell of strawberry shampoo that Kyle seemed fond of using.__  
><em>_"You should really stop wearing that silly hat-" __  
><em>_"Its called an Ushanka" __  
><em>_"Haha, I know, i know, but let me finish, i just...i just love your hair like this. It has to be one of my favorite things about you. But I'm serious, maybe, maybe you shouldn't' wear that hat anymore. Or at least not as often." __  
><em>_Kenny brought his hand up to Kyle's head, curling his hands into the soft locks, twisting them between his fingers.__  
><em>_The red head in question just smiled at Kenny's actions and placed his cheek over his boyfriend's breastbone. They stayed like that for some time; just holding each other like nothing else mattered. Like they didn't have to separate one the water got too cold, like they didn't have to return to South Park once their trip was over, like they would never stop loving each other as long as they held each other like this. __  
><em>_But of course, like most things, as soon as the sun began to set and the once warm air began to turn cold, they let go.__  
><em>**  
><strong>**~~End FlashBack~~**

The memory fades from his thoughts, bringing a sad smile to his face. They had been so happy, so in love, and then he fucked it up.  
>Kyle's eyes wander towards Kenny, who doesn't seem to be any better off than he was, the blonde's eye's were glazed over, staring at nothing in particular. His cancer stick lay forgotten on the ground, buried in its own ashes.<br>With tired limbs the red head walked towards the blond, slowly at first, as if trying out new and unexplored territory, before gathering every ounce of his courage and seated himself beside Kenny. Their shoulders grazed unexpectedly, making Kenny jerk away from the unwanted contact. Kyle scooted as far as he could, awkwardness begging creeping up on the two.

_Let him know that you know best__  
><em>_Cause after all you do know best__  
><em>_Try to slip past his defense__  
><em>_Without granting innocence_

Half on and half off the bench was how Kyle sat, his hands grasping each other tightly on his lap. Kenny relaxed slightly reaching in his pocket, for another cigarette. Kyle frowned disapprovingly and Kenny lit it.  
>"You know that's gonna kill you one of these days, and your not gonna' come back. Its different with this."<br>Kenny just smirked, a sad kind of smirk but a smirk no less.  
>"Wow, holy and wise Kyle is chastising me now? I'm not stupid you know, i know what smoking does to people, and like anyone would care if i died."<br>The smirk was gone from Kenny's face as their atmosphere grew tense, at least, more tense than it already was if that was even possible.  
>"Kenny, don't say that, you know i care..."<br>"Sure you do, is that why you ran off with Stan when i needed you the most?"

_Lay down a list of what is wrong__  
><em>_The things you've told him all along__  
><em>_And pray to God he hears you__  
><em>_And pray to God he hears you_

"Oh don't be so quick to pin this on me, you know damn well you were to blame in this too."  
>"Oh, so that's supposed to make it any better? The fact is still tha-"<br>"You were pushing me Kenny! I was confused and angry and-"  
>"You cheated on me Kyle!"<br>Kyle's face is flushed, and Kenny's last words hit him hard, shame engulfs him as he turns his head, the pain is too much. He can't handle the truth behind the words.

_As he begins to raise his voice__  
><em>_You lower yours and grant him one last choice__  
><em>_Drive until you lose the road__  
><em>_Or break with the ones you've followed_

"You know what Kyle? I loved you, i really did, and i was so stupid, to think you might of even returned my feelings"  
>Kyle try's to interrupt, to tell the blond its not true, but the anger in the others tone silence's him, as he has no choice but to accept the harsh words of the other boy.<br>"I used to lie awake at night and just think about you, your smile, your laugh, your-" Kenny's voice wanders off, he's  
>said too much, revealed too much. But part of him wants to keep going, to make Kyle FEEL what he felt.<br>"and all that time, you were probably daydreaming about Stan.."  
>"Kenny.." Kyle whispers desperately, but the other boy has long stopped hearing what the redhead had too say.<p>

_He will do one of two things__  
><em>_He will admit to everything__  
><em>_Or he'll say he's just not the same__  
><em>_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"Kyle, just go...I really don't want to do this right now..." The blonde's voice cracks in the middle of the sentence and Kenny tries to hide it by coughing weakly into his sleeve. For Kyle, he's not fooling anybody, considering the redhead was on the verge of tears himself.  
>"I'm sorry Kenny, i never..., i never meant to hurt you! Don't you see? I..."<br>Kyle couldn't bring himself to say the next two words, there was already too much pieces that were broken, impossible to fix, and saying those three words would only shatter whatever remained for good.  
>Then for a split second, everything is quiet, the park is empty and the birds seize chirping for once. Its just two boy's<br>sitting on a bench, no words pass trough them as they enjoy the emptiness while it lasts.  
>Kyle notices the way the leaves are starting to turn brown, and how the smoke he's been breathing in all this time sits in his lungs, and the way that Kenny takes a long drag with shaky hands, his features looking tired as hell.<br>and Kyle wonder's if it was even a good idea to come at all.


End file.
